Our Immortal Souls
by IMadeUReadThisI
Summary: Dear God, how am I to be holy when I was made from sins? Simple, bleed until you are nothing but flesh and bones. [SYOC]
1. Prologue

**Our Immortal Souls**

.: Prologue :.

* * *

 _A long time ago_

 _The rain poured down onto the forest, flooding the dirt below. Animals scurried along the forest floor, dodging the collapsing branches as they plunged downwards from the heights of the oak trees. The wind was harsh, slashing at the young woman's face as she continued galloping through the extensive tangle of trees. She had ridden furiously for hours, clinging onto the rains, her cloak drenched from the torrential weather. Still she didn't seem to tire._

 _Her purpose was more important than her comfort. These were dire times and everybody had a role to play. Hers was to fix the mess she had started, the death she had failed to prevent. For too long the young woman had been in grief, one so deep that many believed her mad. To make matters worse, the woman had disappeared in the middle of the night for what appeared to be a wild treasure hunt in the depths of the Endless Forest._

 _Creatures of the most magical, yet dangerous breed looked as the woman rode by. As tempting as this beautiful woman seemed to them, not a single creature touched her. Protected by a force unknown by most magical beings, the woman was a safe as one could be riding alone in the dead of night. This force kept her alive and safe until she had reached her destination._

 _The woman stopped at the bottom of a mountain. Its edges where sharp, its side steep enough to make anyone think twice about climbing. Still the woman dismounted her horse, tying him to a nearby tree, before heading towards the small path carved on the side of the mountain._

 _The first steps were the worst, as the rock beneath the woman's feet was covered in rain and debris. Stumbling, she made her way up, almost slipping over the edge and into the void. As her hands started to cramp from grasping at any possible support, a cave becma visible. A wave of hope overcame the woman. She was close, she could get answers, she could avenge her son._

 _As the cave's opening became closer, the women instinctively reached for the side of her hip. Hidden under her cloak, she clenched the handle of her dagger. As feeble as it may seem, the creature that lay inside the cave was more dangerous than anything the woman had ever encountered. Despite the protective force that lay on her neck, the woman hesitated before entering. The last time she had left this cave, she had been given a burden heavy enough to break most. Now she found herself seeking answers from the same creature. She should be coming to kill it, not beg from it._

 _A breeze blew from inside the cave, an invitation to enter. The young woman obliged and entered the cave without turning back._

 _As the woman walked deeper into the darkness, the air became thicker and the silence unbearable. Magic seemed out of the walls and floated throughout the space, blind to the human eye. The cave and it's secrets was no place for humans, even magical creatures avoided its entrance. Yet she had no choice and no time to waste. Every minute spent here could mean the start of a war._

 _Clutching her dagger, the woman thought about her necklace. It would keep her safe, it would change things, she told herself. She knew it was a lie._

 _The woman stopped as torches magically lit throughout the cave, leading her further into its depths. Without hesitation she followed the path they marked, until a figure became visible. As the young woman came closer, a old woman's face became distinguishable. Under the dim light, the old crone's bony features and purple pupils were frightening. If it weren't for the grief still heavy in her heart, the young woman would have turned and ran._

 _The younger woman stammered, "You were right… my son… the, the star… red… your wicked magic… my sweet son, he's, he's dead." The troubled look on her face was replaced with one of anger and despair._

 _The other woman did not respond, her face lacking expression or emotion._

" _I tried, I tried to stop it. But you, you tricked me. You told me to look for the red star. I spent weeks talking with astronomers, trying to find when such a star would appear. I was a fool to believe that someone like you would help me," the young woman said. She was now in arms reach of the old woman, close enough to slice her throat… but she didn't. Instead she retreated and looked into the soulless eyes of the old woman. "You must tell me more. I must know."_

 _This time the woman answered, "Forgive me, your grace, but if I have understood correctly, you seem to have not been satisfied with my last prediction."_

" _Trust me, if I had a choice I would have you burned on the stake, but here you are, alive. However horrible your last prediction was, it was still true," the young woman insisted "I will pay you with gold and more."_

" _I thank you for your generosity, but I must warn you that knowing the future comes with a price greater than gold."_

" _If you are truly an oracle, then you shall let me pay the price and hear more. I must know, this cannot happen again."_

" _As you wish, your grace." the oracle responded calmly._

 _There was a moment of silence, an eerie sensation spread throughout the cave and out into the forest. The oracles purple eyes rolled back into their sockets as she opened her mouth. Yet it was not the oracle speaking, it was a force greater than man, greater than even the gods. A force of truth and knowledge, older than even Chaos and the beginning of time. And through the mouth of the oracle, the prophecy was spoken,_

" _Three daughters shall rise,_

 _One of gold, One of fire, One of snow,_

 _With the power to destroy humankind,_

 _For if the crown falls,_

 _The shadows will ascend,_

 _And when the bells ring,_

 _It shall be the end of all."_

 _The silence resumed, the air became lighter, the energy gone. All returned to what it was, except for the young queen. Her face was struck with horror, despair, and fear. "What is the meaning of this, I don't understand. Please, you must explain. I must know more," the queen pleaded._

" _I have answered your requests. There is nothing more I can do, so leave your pretty necklace and go" was all the oracle responded. Her tone was harsher, one filled with magic darker than the queen had ever known. She knew it was a lost cause._

 _Reluctantly, the queen obliged, giving her the enchanted necklace. It could have been a powerful tool, but the queen feared the oracles wrath enough that the thought of refusing was chased out her head._

 _Empty handed, the queen returned to the mouth of the cave. Silently she mounted her stallion and rode back home, knowing she had failed. Unless she could find the wits to decipher the prophecy, everything could be lost and there would be nothing left but the lost souls of the departed._

* * *

Hey everybody,

This is the re-writing of the original Our Immortal Souls. I want to clarify that this time I am ready to follow through with the story. The first time I tried this I did not prepare the story. I understand if some people might be hesitant to submit, but I hope that I can get a good amount of submitters. To all people who had previously submitted a character, feel free to re-submit her. I hope you guys enjoy the story.

I tried to put some information on my profile, but I understand that I haven't revealed everything about the world, but I want some information to come out through the story itself. Just in case it wasn't clear, this story happens in AU and a medieval setting. Please feel free to ask me questions through PM and Pinterest. The stories Pinterest is called Immortal Souls and my personal one is IMadeUReadThis.

Camille


	2. Chapter 1

**Our Immortal Souls**

 **.: Chapter 1 :.**

* * *

Anthony's thighs were red and sore, the aching growing as he rode past every slight imperfection on the dirt road beneath him. Still he remained silent. Anything was better than being cooped up in the golden carriage at his back, filled with babbling courtesans. Other than their sharp ears and pretty faces, there was little use to his sisters friends. Though it was perhaps thanks to their ability of being underestimated that Anastasia deemed it necessary to have them accompany to the royals on their visit. Despite being the Crown Prince, there was nothing Anthony could do about it.

 _Just a few more hours_ , he told himself, _and I will be rid of this tedious task_. Visiting Duke Geoffroy had never been a pleasant task; with his childish personality and his lack of manners it was as bad as visiting one of those newly appointed lords with an overly high ego. If it weren't for his mildly interesting raven haired daughter, Anthony would have refused to endure the long trek from the castle to the Duke's estate, despite the diplomatic consequences. Even then, Anthony was being generous, as he had seen much prettier girls.

As displeasing as he was, Duke Geoffroy was needed, more specifically his fat purse was needed in order to win the pending war. The Duke's physical state makes it almost impossible for him to join the King during the privy council meetings, making it of the utmost importance for the Crown Prince himself to inform the duke of the advancement of the Prussian troops. Not only was Anthony supposed to tell the Duke how loved he was at court, but how grateful the king would be if he lent a few coins. As unlikely as it seems, a big old man such as the Duke could play a vital role in the outcome of the war.

"Your Highness, we will soon be arriving at Duke Geoffroy's estate. I recommend that you highness stays back while the scouts assure th- " a guard informed Anthony before he cut him off with a small wave of his hand. The guards that Anthony had been given were cowardly idiots, incapable of protecting themselves, let alone the prince and his sister. They deemed it safer to have the Crown Prince of Illea waiting patiently in the open, like a squirrel in the middle of the road, just waiting to be run over.

Ignoring the various grunts and mumbles traveling throughout the guards, Anthony gave a slight kick and led his stallion farther ahead. If the Prussians intended to kill him, a few pawns from the royal guard would do nothing to protect him. He was more likely to be slowed down by this group useless wooden soldiers than anything.

A deep low growl interrupted Anthony to his race towards Duke Geoffroy's high walls and extravagant gardens. At the horse's foot, Ajax, his perceptive hound was leaning backwards, ears back, his sleek black body stiff. Something had joined them, Anthony presumed, as the growling grew louder. The forest seemed to be closing in on them, growing darker. Among a bed of bright white anemones was a wilted one, drooping unnaturally low to the ground. Not very far lay another one and another. There was a whole group of them leading to a large tree. Yet it wasn't it's unnatural size that caught Anthony's eye, but the creature that hid behind it.

Half hiding behind a tree was his birth father's pale companion. A small grim smile grew on his bony face and Anthony couldn't help but feel a little disturbed. Slowly he approached this mythical being, yet was cut off when it disappeared into thin air at the sound of approaching hoofbeats. "Thanatos," Anthony whispered under his breath. Finally things were going to get interesting.

It would be an understatement to say that death hung in the air by the time the rest of the prince's party had reached him. Thanatos was the physical representation of death, a faithful servant of Hades. This meant that whatever lie ahead was bound to take a turn for the worse.

This new discovery did not change the fact that Anastasia was already unsatisfied with their trip. From behind, Anthony could hear the muffled complaints of his sister. It was obvious that she was becoming restless, cooped up in her carriage with her pretty flock of hens.

"It was you who insisted on joining us, Anastasia. I don't recall anyone forcing you to visit the Duke," Anthony tautened.

Ignoring her brothers remarks, Anastasia popped her head out the side of the carriage and signaled the coachmen to continue. She had had enough of Anthony and his snarky remarks. Having been dragged along this trip didn't give him a reason to make it hell for everyone else. It was his nature, for no one could be pleased if he wasn't.

Sighing, Anastasia pulled out her embroidered handkerchief and patted at her face. Despite the gentle breeze blowing from outside, the heat inside the carriage was becoming unbearable. _It's the girls_ , she thought, _them and their layered gowns are filling the whole damn carriage_.

As she failed to suppress a scowl, Anastasia looked down at her own dress. Understanding a female's power of seduction, she had a favored a low cut riding gown.

Despite being utterly repulsing, Duke Geoffroy was powerful and had many connections. Anastasia may not have come to impress the Duke, but there were still many influential men in his entourage. For what she wanted, she needed influential men. And if all went as planned, the power she would obtain would outweigh even the King's, making her the most influential royal in all Illea, quite possible the world.

"My lady," chippered a voice from Anastasia's right, "We were just discussing how handsome the Duke's nephew is."

Uninterested, Anastasia barely bothered to look at her lady-in-waiting. "I suppose," she managed to answer.

"He would make a fine husband, possibly even a prince," the lady continued. The other women in the carriage blushed at the thought.

The princesse gave a sharp look towards her lady-in-waiting. Slowly her face melted into a fixed smile. "My dearest Jenna," she said in a voice as sweet as honey. Her eyes pierced daggers at the younger girl, sharp enough to kill. "The Duke's nephew may be a suitable husband for a lady of your class, but no man suitable for a girl of your kind will ever be appropriate for me. I am a princess of Illea, daughter of Athena. It would be best you do not forget that."

The lady-in-waiting gave a feeble nod, cowering back into the carriages cushioned seats. Without another word, Anastasia turned back towards the carriage. The forest was beginning to thin, indicating the close proximity of the Duke's manor.

Despite the joy Anastasia should have felt by the prospect of coming one step closer to her goal, she couldn't ignore the sudden tension that had overtaken her body. Something was wrong. She was no longer in control.

* * *

Soon enough Prince Anthony's company was trotting through the golden gates of the Duke's flamboyant manor. The courtyard was large enough to fit at least half of the royal courts carriages, yet it was empty. There was silver statues of nymphs, with blue and green gemstones as eyes, a man-made stream filled with exquisite fish, a enormous fountain with tiny Eros's spitting out water, but no human was in sight.

An ominous silence hung over the Duke's courtyard. There wasn't the usual bussing sound of servants rushing to complete their daily tasks and the faint metallic sound of the gardeners clips. Ajax himself was silent, both of his ears were flat, his tail tucked underneath him. The prince whispered something incomprehensible to his dog, trying his best to calm him.

With a minor hand motion Anthony brought the rest of his pathetic entourage to a halt. They eagerly complied, finally starting to realize that something was off. As he dismounted, a voice laced with annoyance cried out. "Why have we stopped," Anastasia called out, "I for one don't intend to walk all the way to the main entrance."

Prince Anthony did not turn back, but replied calmly, "I seem to remember you growing quite claustrophobic in the carriage."

Anastasia quickly responded, "Women, dear Anthony, are not given the same comfort as men. I thought you off all people would notice with all the time you spend undressing them."

Anthony did not answer, starting the walk towards the manor with Ajax at his side. He signaled ten of his men to follow him, not that it would do any good, leaving the rest to guard the rest of his procession. To nobody's surprise, the click-clack of heels resonated in the silent courtyard. The younger princess was about to let her brother have all the fun.

The prince led the small group of men and his sister towards the manor, not bothering to look back at them. It didn't matter to him whether they followed him or not, whoever had dropped by the Duke's manor was long gone.

The walk was silent, most of the guards to scared to speak. It gave Anthony a while to think of the best way to approach the situation. Despite his best efforts to remain concentrated, Anthony couldn't get his mind off the sad bunch he had been paired with.

The distance between the Duke's manor and the palace was small, meaning that it had been deemed by the King that the elite forces were not to accompany the prince. Instead, the King had preferred to have them accompany him on his hunting trip.

The prince had tried to reason with his father, but he knew it was pointless. Once he had made a decision, nothing could change the King's mind. It was his impulsive decision making that made the Prussians ready to take up arms against Illea. Anthony knew that unless something was done to shut his mouth, Illea would be facing a fearsome enemy. Instead of worrying the prince, it seemed only to excite him.

After a too long walk, they had finally reached the manor's entrance. Anastasia feet were screaming in pain and glands of sweat trickled down her face. The princess silently cursed the person who had decided shoes that were elevated on the heel was good idea and looked at the entrance.

The main entrance was as extravagant as the rest of the manor. The doors were made out of oak, stained dark purple, lined with a silver trimming. There were potted plants on either side, filled with flowers of every color.

Despite the magnitude of distractions the entrance offered, Anastasia attentions was solely focused of the double doors. It wasn't the color or the ornamenting that interested the princess, but rather the fact that the doors were opened.

When she was finally able to draw her eyes away from the open doors, the princess turned to face her brother. He was already in front of the doors, left hand on the hilt of his sword. Ajax matched his master's stance, teeth out and ready to attack. Not wanting to be left behind Anastasia rushed to meet her brother and his dog ignoring the painful spasms she got every time her feet touched the ground. The princess strode forward with an unsettling confidence. Being the daughter of Athena allowed her many things, one being having the ability to walk among armed men as if she were there superior. Yet in spite of all the advantages of being a demigod princess, Anastasia seemed rather unimpressed with her current status. Just by looking at her, which was exactly what Anthony was doing, you could see that she longed for more.

His dark eyes seemed to be examining every inch of his royal sister, trying to find the reason she had insisted on joining them. After a while he settled with the idea that Anastasia wanted to insure that she was closer to the Duke than anybody else in the royal family. He knew there was more to it than "having the right connections", but gave up the hopeless mission of trying to figure it out.

Instead he directed his attention the Duke's foyer, searching for something more exciting that his sister's self-serving intentions. All he was greeted with was a spotless room and no sign of the Duke. Still no human was in sight. What was going on at the Duke's manor had been carefully planned to insure that nobody would be left in the manor upon the prince's arrival. The whole scene seemed straight out of the doll-house's Helena used to play with when she was five. Everything delicately placed, completely still, beautiful yet fragile. Everything except the single piece of paper on the left staircase.

A small gust of wind pushed it down a few steps, allowing the royal siblings to understand that the paper hadn't been simply placed on the stairs. This paper was not part of somebody's plan.

The prince walked up the stairs and bent down to look a the piece of paper. Ajax had was cautiously sniffing the paper, as if sensing the danger it meant. He saw the stain of ink on the top right of the paper and watched as his sister gently brushed her fingers against the surface of the paper.

"Fresh," she whispered, turning her head to face the terrified faces of the fools who were meant to bravely protect the royal pair.

They didn't respond, to frightened to move. Anthony laughed at their lack of response, while Anastasia sighed. Out of all the guards the could have been given, they had definitely got the jackpot.

With a slight nod of his head, the prince freed the guards from their trance, leading them up the stairs. It was then when he sensed it, truly sensed it.

Death. Not filled with years of sorrows and the heaviness of rot, but light like the fresh kill of the hunter or the swift fall of the ax. It filled his body, filling him with pure ecstasy, leaving him wanting more. Prince Anthony pushed the last feeling aside, focusing his energy on the hall before him.

The second door on the left was open, yet no sound was coming from inside. It's facade was made of cherry wood, with a silver hummingbird at its center. The Leofry's sigil: swift, sincere and loyal, word's few would use to described His Grace. Though, with the right bribe, the Duke's wavering loyalty could be kept for as long as it was the best offer. But promises of songs eternally commemorating his actions would do nothing for either royal, not when the other half of the deal was gone along with the Duke's life.

As the prince entered the the oddly simple room, he saw it. The Duke lay in his chair, his hairless head buried in his desk. Ajax let out a low growl before being silenced by his master. Despite being familiar with corpses, Ajax felt far from comfortable with the Duke's dead body.

Before his death, the Duke had been working on buying new land. At first glance, the paper seemed normal, but if one read the second paragraph they could see that this land was in Prussia.

Anastasia seemed to notice before her brother, quickly grabbing it before he had the chance to read anything more. Anthony sighed, it was very much like Anastasia to always want the upper hand. It was no secret that she would use this paper to whatever advantage she could get.

The paper was soon forgotten when the pair directed their attention back to the Duke. A disturbing pool of black liquid was coming from his nose, staining the mahogany table. Anthony internally smiled, thinking of the Duke's reaction to the stain if he were alive.

"Black blood," stated one of the guards. Other whispers and muffled shrieks followed it, but the prince ignored them all. Blood this dark, this thin meant only one thing. Lernean Hydra, mother of the most lethal of poisons. This nine-headed monster could bring down a whole nation thanks to it's powerful venom.

From the corner of his eye, the prince saw his sister's pale face, struck with terror, a sight rarer than even the deadly poison. The prince himself was not able to display his habitual careless smirk. Both royals knew what this signified. Not even their ego could bring them to disregard the urgency of the Duke's death and the danger it meant.

This was no ordinary low-breed assassin's poison, not something that would be wasted on mere lords or even kings. It was the poison of the Gods, their only downfall. The venom of the Lernean Hydra was the only way a mortal could kill a god.

For it be wasted on a man such as Duke Geoffrey was not to insure his death, not when a simple spear would have sufficed to take the man out. This was more than a simple assassination, it was a message.

Prince Anthony cautiously faced his half-sister and her pretty brown curls. "Prussians," she managed to say. He simply nodded.

* * *

 _Hey guys,_

 _I am really excited to see that people are interested in this story and love receiving all of your submissions. For all those who have or want to submit a character, please feel free to share a character board with me on pinterest. My own one is called IMadeureadthis. On another note there has been a few people asking questions about the world in which the story takes place, which is great. People can keep on doing so, though I may not reveal all of the information. One thing that I want to make clear is that magic is present in the story, though it isn't something people will see on a day to day basis. Final note is that I will not be updating this regularly. This chapter is being put out sooner to help those that are still in the submitting stage. I do have some sort of schedule in my mind (when school starts I probably won't keep up with it), so the next chapter will be released a little latter. I don't know if that made any sense, but trust me it works. Please review and submit,_

 _Camille_


	3. Chapter 2

**Our Immortal Souls**

 **.:Chapter 2:.**

The royal dining table was a mess. Half finished plates covered the dark wood; there where several empty pitchers which had once contained wine. Yet as chaotic as the table was, the royal family was calm.

At the head of the table, King Jacob was laying back his chair. He held his chalice in his right hand, occasionally gulping down a entire cup of wine before filling it up again with his left hand. He was staring distastefully at Prince Timothy, silently cursing himself for letting his son turn out the way he had.

On his right, the queen was chastising her youngest for taking one too many drinks. The little princess smiled sheepishly at her mother, pretending to care about the lesson she was being taught. She chuckled at her mother's words, while she rocked her chair back and forth.

Parallel to his mother, Prince Anthony was having a quiet conversation with Princess Helen. Both royals were finishing their deserts, a royal marchpane for the prince and a small lemon cake for the princess. "You're certain you want to spend the rest of your life stuck with dozens of women dressed in white?" Anthony inquired, taking another bite of his large desert.

"Yes," the princess responded calmly, "and it isn't as if I won't be able to leave the Sanctuary every now and then." She turned to her brother and stared at him, silently telling him that her decision was made and he should stop questioning it. It was a stare that not many would dare to give the crown prince, but this princess had known the prince long enough to no longer be intimidated by him.

Unthreatened by the princess's actions, but clearly understanding the message, Anthony responded with a short nod and returned to his food. He was about to ask her which divine figure she would want to worship when an impatient voice stopped him.

"Well as fascinated as I am with this dinner, mother... father... there are matters that must be discussed," said Anastasia. She looked past Princess Imogen straight at her mother who was calmly picking from a plate of fruit.

"Of course darling, but we are not done eating," the queen answered, her attention focused on choosing the perfect peach.

Anastasia didn't let her mother's words stop her. "Trust me, this is not news that can wait." At this, Anthony turned away from Helen, waiting to see what would happen. On the other hand, the queen still hadn't reacted. She was peeling her peach, cutting it into thin slices before delicately eating them. After eating two slices the queen gave a slight nod towards Anastasia, inviting her to talk.

Anastasia gave a small scoff, "This is not something that everyone must hear." Before the queen was able to respond Imogen moved as if she were about to leave the table, but finally decided to remain seated. Anthony looked in dismay towards his younger sister, while Nathaniel grinned.

The queen sighed and looked towards the other end of the table. "Lysa… Timothy… you are excused."

Timothy quickly pushed his chair back and scurried towards the door. It was clear that he had no intent on partaking in the conversation that was about to take place. Lysa was much less keen on leaving the table, eyeing Anastasia as she slowly stood up. She gave one last long glance at her sister, before turning and heading out the door.

The queen shook her head, obviously done with her daughter's childish attitude. Once the younger ones were gone, the queen looked back over towards Anastasia, waiting for her to begin.

Anastasia did not speak, looking towards Helen. The younger girl ignored her sisters deadly stare, turning towards her mother to await her decision. Queen Constance sighed, "I'm starting to lose my patience Anastasia."

The princess quickly responded, "What I have to say must not leave this room. We all know where Helen's true loyalties lie and it is not with us."

At those words, Anthony perked up, ready to defend his younger sister. Before Anthony could say anything, Helen brought her hand over her brother's hand. As small of a sign it was it made it clear to Anthony that Helen wanted to deal with Anastasia herself.

"I understand your worries Anastasia, but at least my intentions are clear," Helen said, her voice remaining undisturbed. She stood up before continuing, "I have not joined the High Priestess yet. Until I have done so my family will always be where my loyalty lies."

As Helen was exiting the room, Imogen continued to shift in her chair. She desperately wished she was the one walking out instead of being stuck in a room filled with unnecessary family drama. Sadly there was no way she could leave without making her mother dislike her more than she already did. Her eyes still looking longingly at the door, Imogen sunk back in her chair.

The moment the doors closed behind Helen, Anastasia cleared her throat and began talking. "Duke Geoffroy is dead," she stated, her voice clear of any emotion.

Nobody answered, too in shock of what had just been said. Anthony looked at his sister, wondering why she had wanted to deliver the news at the dinner table rather than at a council meeting. _She's probably realized that she would have more influence within her family than a group of old men who view her as nothing more than a marriable profit_ , Anthony thought.

Even Imogen and Nathaniel seemed interested in their sister's declaration. Nathaniel's eyes were wide open, staring silently at his sister. He was most likely in disbelief that his twin had not told him sooner, rather than news itself. Imogen was sitting straight up, waiting patiently to hear more.

Before Anastasia could go on, the Queen spoke. "Excuse me."

Anastasia looked towards the queen, cleary unbothered by the older women's reaction. "During our ride this morning, Anthony and I found Duke Geoffroy dead in his office. His manor was empty, not a…"

Queen Constance interrupted the princess, her voice tinged with anger. "You found one of the most important Dukes of Illea dead and you didn't find it necessary to tell anyone."

Once again Anastasia was cut off before she could respond. "The Duke's death is more important than your stupid ambitions Anastasia. You knew how important his money was, but still you insist on keeping a secret."

There were a few moments of silence, in which Anastasia looked at the queen, towards Anthony, and then back to the queen. "We found black blood," she said in a single breath.

Suddenly everyone, including Imogen and Nathaniel, seemed interested in what Anastasia had to say. The only person who wasn't looking in her direction was Anthony, desperately wanting to get to the interesting part of the conversation.

"This was not a simple murder… this was a message. They want us to know that they have the upper hand," Anastasia continued, her voice free from any emotion.

The queen looked down at her plate of peaches and slowly nodded. As small of movement it was, it showed Anastasia that she understood the gravity of the situation, that she understood why the council must be kept in the dark.

The king's response was far less sensible, leaping out of his chair, his voice rising as he spoke. "Those bastards," he cried, hands leaning on the table, "they are basically begging for a war. If that's what they want, then I will give them a bloody war. I'll ride into the battlefields myself and…"

The queen shoot a look at her husband, ordering him to be quiet. The king snickered, "Don't look at me that way women…"

"Father." This time it was Anthony that interrupted the restless man. He did not scream, he didn't have to get his point across. "Please, sit down." Despite the formalities used by the prince, it was obvious that this was not a request.

Jacob looked at his son, his eyes still filled with rage. He cleared his throat and sat back down in his chair. As much as he hated to admit it, his son was right. Causing a scene with his wife would not help his case. _Not when my whore of wife has a good portion of the council under her pretty little fingertips_.

Nathaniel's eyes were once again wide open, taken aback from what had just happened. He wasn't surprised, but rather annoyed that his family couldn't spend one dinner without trying to attack one another. He had come here to eat and now found himself on the brink of an Ilean civil war. "I think we have more important issues than our poisonous family relationships, one being that Prussia is in possession of the deadliest poison on earth," Nathaniel said, his voice as calm as ever.

The room felt silent once again, this time not because of fear, but of surprise that this young prince had been able to connect the dots. Anastasia smiled at her twin, an action that was not returned. Instead the boy only rolled his eyes, obviously still petty about his sister's decision to keep him out of the loop.

"Nathaniel's right and, unlike father, believes war is not an option," Anthony said, "for now at least." He did not look at his father while he was taking, knowing that this was not the moment to start yet another fight.

Constance gave a short but strong nod, before turning her attention towards Anastasia. "So, what do you suggest we do." The mother understood that the daughter of Athena would never bring up a topic of this matter at the dinner table without having weaved the event into her self-serving plans.

Anastasia rose from her chair and gracefully began her discourse. "We cannot start a war. It doesn't matter whether the Prussians have only a vial of the poison or barrels of it. If the people discover the reason we started the war, no sane man will ever step on the battlefield."

The king still refused to turn his head towards his family, but the tension in his body was gone.

"I doubt that this attack was on behalf of all the prussian aristocracy. We all know that the Empress has shown little interest in Illea, much less our gods."

The queen crossed her arms, encouraging her daughter to get to the point.

"Ever since the death of her husband, the heir of Prussia has not be clear. It is well known that the Empress prefers her nephew over her own son, a nephew who has been rumored to be a faithful servant of Apollo."

Anastasia's intentions were clear to everyone by now, even to Imogen. It was Anthony that finished his sister's thought. "If we can insure that the nephew is the only viable claim to the throne," Anthony smirked, "we won't have to worry about Prussia publicly attacking us. If we can get close enough to him we can open his eyes to the threats in his court and that the only way to be safe from them is to dispose of them."

"Yes," Anastasia responded "though a more discrete version would be preferable."

Constance eyed the princess suspiciously, wondering what part of the plan she was hiding and why. She had done her years of scheming to know that personal ambitions often came in the way of the bigger picture. "And how do you intend on coming in contact with this Empress and her nephew without alerting the rest of the prussian court?"

It was Nathaniel that responded for his twin, chuckling as he spoke. "Trust me, she has many connections across the sea." Anastasia shot a mean look at her brother, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

Ignoring the siblings obvious discontent with each other, the queen asked the question that every single councilman would ask if they heard of this plan. "Why should we let the fate of Illea rest in the hands of a seventeen year old girl?"

Before Anastasia could respond, the queen pushed further with her argument. "Do you understand that this is not one of your little court games. We are talking about an empire that is thousands of miles away, filled with powerful lords and ladies that would do anything to see Illea fall."

The princess looked at the queen, desperately trying to find a way to respond. Once again the queen did not give her the opportunity. "Let me take care of the Empress while you play penpal with the nephew. As for the Duke's death, you said his manor was empty. That means we can tell the story however we please." The queen gave a confident smile, happy to finally have regained the advantage.

"Your father will tell the council that the Duke was attacked by anti-monarchy revolutionaries. As for the people that we at the Duke's manor, we will send the Hoplites in search of them. No one outside of this room must know the truth, no one."

The queens eyes surveyed the room as she finished speaking. She knew that any of the children and the king could find a suitable excuse to share this information with other people.

"Of course dearest mother, but I would be surprised if father didn't use the Hoplites in his next hunting excursion," Anthony joked. Still his eyes were serious, giving a clear sign that he understood his mother's wishes and would respect them.

Nathaniel raised his chalice and looked around the table. "It's like they say… blood is thicker than water." The rest of the table looked at him pretending to agree, wondering whether they would all stay true to his words.

* * *

They sky was grey and clouded, the early signs of a storm. A far away rumble could be heard, reinforcing the fact that today was not the day to go outside for a hunting trip or horseback ride.

Ever since the dinner the queen had been in a foul mood and the weather was doing nothing to improve it. There had been other important matters to discuss: announcing Imogen's possible new fiances, inquiring about Nathaniel's new acquaintances, and most importantly reminding the crown prince that he would soon be hosting 35 young maidens at the castle.

The queen continued to walk through the open corridor, looking at the courtyard below her. Even years after it had passed, Constance had not forgotten her time as a selected. She had done every imaginable thing to win the crown and now wondered where it had all gotten her. The country she ruled was being attacked by powerful enemies, from the inside and out, and she was letting a young girl try and attempt to reverse the situation.

"Mother," a smooth voice called, pulling the queen back to her radiant self. Anthony was walking out from the courtyard tower and towards her. He smiled, though it was far from genuine.

"How was your music lesson?" the queen inquired, though she was far from interested in the response. Truth be told, Anthony's time in the highest level of the courtyard tower was much more than an ordinary music lesson. The crown prince was the only person allowed to enter the room, even Helen was forbidden. All anybody knew was that when the prince exited the room after his so called lesson, he was as chipper as he would ever be. It was as if playing his lyre cleansed his mind and soul, though it would take an eternity of lessons to get Anthony's soul to be somewhat pure.

"Refreshing," the prince answered, his tone clearly stating that he would speak no more on the matter.

The queen did not respond, only giving a slight nod of the head to show that she was listening. There were a few moments of silence before the queen decided that she might as well cut down on her to-do list. "You are twenty one now and it is about time that you held your Selection," she said, cutting straight to the chase.

Anthony grinned at his mother, "I know and I more than excited to welcome plethora of women into my house."

The queen looked sternly at her son. "Firstly, not all of the girls entering the castle will be women yet. I do not want to have to deal with the repercussions of your actions."

As she said this, the queen looked through the nearest archway and down. A small huddle of women in pure white dresses were making their way through the courtyard, talking in hushed voices. There were five of them, walking in rows of twos. The last one walked alone, head held up high, observing every inch of her surroundings.

"As you can see," the queen continued, "I have other things I must deal with." She trying her best to hide her agitation.

Her hazel eyes were sending daggers to the women below, watching their every move. The women were almost gone when the last one turned her head upwards and looked directly at the queen. She paused, letting the rest of the group continue without her.

The woman turned towards the royal pair, allowing her golden necklace into the royals sight. It covered the women's nuke and looked as if it was constricting her every move. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, but one that the queen despised. It was the jewelry of the High Priestess'.

On the center of the necklace were embedded a numerous amount of blue gemstones in the form of a trident, signifying that the young woman served Poseidon.

The queen looked up at the woman's face and to the sly grin that awaited her. The priestess gave a half-hearted bow in the queen's direction and let her eyes roam over Anthony's strong figure.

Refusing to give the women the decency of a response, the queen looked back at her son, acting as if the priestess was nothing but a common maid. If the priestess had noticed the queen's lack of response she did not let it show, confidently walking in the direction her fellow friends had left.

Once the women was gone, Anthony turned back towards his mother. "You're stronger than them," he said, "You could tear them all apart if you wished." The prince gave his mother a wicked smile, his mind enjoying the thought of those women in white staining their beautiful robes red with their own blood. A more picturesque death then theirs could not exist.

The queen lifted her chin, her eyes filled with wildfire. "I know," she answered, "And that's exactly what I intend on doing."

* * *

I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. It gives some more insight on our royals and the situation of the world around them. I did introduce some new characters that will be featured in latter chapters and I can't wait for you guys to get to know more about them at the story progresses. I have received so many girls and I love them all, so thanks to all who submitted. I would love to have at least a little bit from every character before I make my next update, so that I can incorporate the right characters for the right moments.

Camille


	4. Chapter 3

**Our Immortal Souls**

 **.: Chapter 3 :.**

The carriage bounced lightly against the paved streets of Zuni, making this section of the trip far more pleasant than before. Still not every passenger was comfortable with the notion of spending days locked up in a traveling box.

Two ladies were seated of the soft seats of the carriage, one on either side. They were both dressed in identical dresses, suitable for the long traveling conditions. One of them had her head near the window, trying desperately to receive all the fresh air she could.

For understandable safety reasons, the windows of the carriage were to remain closed until they were out of the city. As necessary of a rule it was, it did not make the trip a pleasant one.

The other girl present in the carriage wasn't fairing much better than the first. The girl had a book in her hands, but had not turned the page in the last fifteen minutes. Her agitation was clear by the look she had on her face, though she made no verbal complaint about her conditions.

Instead she looked towards the other girl; her face was pale, her condition getting seemingly worse.

"Eleanor," the girl started, "are you sure you don't want to ask the coachman to stop?" As much as she wanted to arrive to the palace as soon as possible, the girl would rather arrive late than covered in Eleanor's undigested lunch.

As if hearing the lady's request, the carriage came to an abrupt stop. If she wanted to arrive at her destination in the same clean state she had left in, then she knew she had to find a way to convince the coachman to let them rest for a few minutes.

"Lady Rhine," Eleanor responded, as if the she had read the girl's mind, "I'm fine… it's only a half-day's ride more."

It was painfully obvious that Eleanor was trying to please the other girl, most likely driven by the fact that Rhine was of higher class than Eleanor and was two years older.

Before Eleanor could protest any further, Rhine swiftly opened the carriage window and poked her head outside. The cool air of early October entered the carriage, sending a shiver down Rhine's back.

From her spot in the carriage, Rhine could catch a glimpse of Daneth's, Zuni's capital, beauty. The streets were filled with colorful tapestries, complementing the brown wooden houses.

There was something special about the simplicity of Daneth that made everyone feel as if they were at home. It was almost enough to make people forget about the numerous problems that Zuni was currently struggling with.

Rhine chuckled modestly as a infant walked out onto the balcony of his parents house, wearing nothing but a small female hairpiece. He waddled towards the edge, giggling at the sight of the people walking beneath him. He was reaching through the hole's of the balcony railing, as if he was trying to wiggle his way out. The boy seemed unaware that if he was able to pass through, he would find himself falling down two levels.

He was able to pass his whole right arm through the bars before his mother grabbed him, squeezing him in her arms. The moment the boy was brought away from the border, he started to cry. He continued to reach for the edge of the balcony, unaware that his mother had just saved his life.

As soon as the pair re-entered their house, Rhine focused her attention back towards the situation at hand.

"Excuse me," Rhine said waiting for a response. When it was clear that whoever was listening to her was not going to give her one, she continued. "Could we stop and rest for a moment, if only to breath fresh air and give the horses a moment of rest." She structured her argument in a way that her message would get through without the arrogance of the stereotypical upper class.

The girls waited for a response, only slightly surprised when it did not come. Rhine looked back towards Eleanor, wondering if she would have an answer to what was going on. She was greeted by a confused look and no response.

Clearly growing impatient, Rhine decided to go see the coachman herself. Leaving her book in her seat, Rhine exited the carriage. She stood there, not making any movement towards the front of the carriage. The freshness of the open space was a relief, a luxury after having spent the larger part of the day in a small vehicle.

She was bathing in the golden glow of the setting sun when she was joined by Eleanor. She looked back towards the younger girl, happy to see that the fresh air was doing her some good.

From where they were standing the girls could not see the coachman, but could the carriage that they had been following was also immobile. Despite being too far to clearly understand what was going on, they could hear faint shouts coming from in front.

Eleanor came to Rhine's left. "What's going on over there," she whispered, afraid that if she spoke to loud that someone would hear her.

The other girl shrugged, acting as if she didn't really care. In reality, worry was starting to settle in, as she was beginning to understand what was going on. Wanting definite answers, Rhine walked towards the coachman's seat, followed closely by Eleanor.

As determined her steps were, Rhine walked slowly, afraid of what she would find at the front of the carriage. Eleanor, who was is no hurry resolve this puzzle, did not encourage the other girl to go any faster.

Neither girl was surprised of what they saw after their three long steps, though both wished that their assumptions had been wrong. There was no sign of the coachman, the carriage left with only two horses to lead it.

Rhine began to look at the driver's seat, searching for any sign of why the coachman was nowhere to found. She was lifting the cushion seat, when a guard came rushing towards them. He was dressed in the Provincial guard attire, wearing a brown surcoat with gold rimming.

His expression did not match the professionality of his outfit, as he was looking frantically at both girls. "Lady Rhine, Lady Eleanor. Please follow me." He spoke quickly, moving his arms in a hurried fashion to emphasize his point.

The two girls did not miss a beat, following the guard back towards the other end of the carriage. The group continued pass the vehicle, speed walking down the small street.

Thanks to the late hour, the street was practically empty. The head of the Providential guard had also choose to have the carriages take a less populated route through Daneth. These two factors made matching the guards pace much more comfortable, having to face less odd looks from the citzens.

Soon enough, the guard turned right into a small alleyway. He stopped only for a second, insuring that girls were following him. Eleanor made a move towards the guard, only to be stopped by Rhine.

"Are you going to tell us what is going on?" she asked, her voice tinged with aggravation.

The guard stopped walking and turned back towards the girls. "I'll explain once you are both safe," he said, wanting to keep moving.

Eleanor nodded, obviously terrified by the whole situation. Once again, she made a move to follow the guard, but was stopped by Rhine. She understood the urgency of the situation, knowing that it would be best to listen to the gard. Still, she did not want to find herself blindly following a man she barely knew, much less trusted.

Rhine walked into the alleyway, hoping that it would make her safer from whatever danger the guard seemed to be so afraid of.

The guard was starting to become restless, impatiently tapping his right foot. "There has been a small blockup in Tebaud's plaza. It would be more sensible for you to rejoin a new pair of carriages without having to pass through the crowd." Despite the speed at which the guard was speaking, it was clear that he was trying to calculate the effect of every single one of his words on the girls.

Rhine let the words sink in, wondering what type of blockup there had been. She tried to remember if she had heard of the plaza the guard had mentioned, if that plaza was one that was reputed for being host to one of Zuni's numerous protests. Rhine could vaguely remember having heard the name Tebaud, though could not think of where she had heard it and what it meant.

Eleanor, coming from Zuni, had a much better understanding on the meaning of Tebuad's plaza. For the first time since she had met her, Rhine heard Eleanor's voice rais as she spoke. Her rush to follow the guard was gone, replaced with an expression of surprise and discontent.

"Tebaud's plaza..." she started, "Why would you choose to go through there?"

The guard spoke with the same calculated and hurried tone as before, though was much more defensive. "Some comprises needed to be made while planning the journey, my lady. The alternative routes were not safe or spacious enough for two carriages to pass through."

Eleanor laughed at the word safe, but kept her mouth shut. Her newfound courage was quickly being replaced by the fear of the word Tebaud.

Rhine was about to ask who was this Tebaud, when the guard reminded them that they had to keep moving. This time both girls followed the guard, Rhine still wanting actual answers.

The group moved through the alleyways, turning right to find themselves behind the group of houses in which Rhine had seen the little boy. Landry cords were strung up in every direction, the array of colors making the narrow and run-down passage somewhat more pleasant.

They kept on going, their speed having notably increased. It seemed as if the guard was trying to make up for lost time, as if every moment counted.

As she made a notable effort to follow the guard in the Selected dress she had been given, Rhine realized that they were walking the direction of the plaza. The fact that they had seen or heard nothing of the two girls that were in the other carriage, also came to mind. There was the girl who was lady in waiting to some countess from Midston and the Sumnerian daughter of a renowned performer.

Rhine was in mid-thought about where the others girls could be, when she started to hear the sounds of shouts. It was the same noise she had heard near the carriage. The fact that they were still heading in the direction of the plaza did nothing to reassure her.

The guard slowed down, forcing the two girls do the same. Ahead was an opening into what was presumably Tebaud's plaza. Rhine and Eleanor looked towards the light of the plaza, wanting to see what had been the holdup.

From where they were, they could see the large bronze statue in the center of the plaza. But it wasn't the sculpted man with his arm held high that captured their attention, it was the large mass of people that surrounded it.

Women and men alike were gathered, though it was obvious that none of them were here to show their support to the traveling selected.

They were all shouting separately, making it impossible for Rhine to decipher was was being said. She was certain that she heard the word _god_ several times, as well as _independence_. But she did not need to understand what was being screamed to guess what these people where here for.

It was common knowledge that the selection had strong ties with the High Priestess' and the Sacred Temple, meaning that it would have strong connections with the Gods. People questioned whether it was morally correct for people to sell their daughter's or sister's to compete to become the new child bearer of the male gods. They no longer saw it as a way for a daughter of the people to be the newest Queen of Illea, but perceived it as another way for the royal family to steal from the people.

Rhine and Eleanor stood there in horror, watching the people of Daneth rally against something they would soon be part off. As terrifying as it was for, Rhine was still amazed by the whole event. She had never seen people fight for what they believe in, not in this way at least.

Back in Taminns, most things were obtained through long negotiations and incredibly specific contracts. Being neighbors with Zuni allowed news to travel fast about their uprisings, though the ideals that they fought and the ways the did for stayed within the borders of Zuni.

The guard grabbed both girls, pulling them back to reality. They turned left, leaving Tebaud's plaza and the angry citizens behind them. The guard, followed by Eleanor and then Rhine, zig-zagged their way through the backstreets of Zuni.

By the time they stopped, the sun had already set and Rhine was almost sure that the guard was lost. They had regained a street, this one much larger than the one they had left the carriages.

There was an inn on their left; it had several floors which presumably contained the sleeping rooms, and according to the sign two bathing chambers, one for men, another for women.

"Maybe we should sleep here for the night," Rhine scoffed, "You might even have the time to explain what is going on."

The guard looked at the older selected, wondering whether the daughter of duke would sleep in an unknown establishment presumably meant for the low-class bourgeois. He didn't bother asking, nor acknowledging her remark.

"We are almost here," the guard said, his voice trying to hide his tired state. Ignoring the pain that their attire was giving them, both girls followed the guard.

As aggravated as the situation made her, Rhine could not deny the simplistic beauty of Daneth's nightlife.

An open carriage rode past the group, carrying a happy young couple. The girl had her head on her partner's shoulder, eyes fluttering into a state of sleep. Despite her tired state, the girl held the boy's arm tightly, showing the admiration she had for him. The boy smiled, a simple smile showing his appreciation for the girl. He looked at the girl and kissed her gently on the head. He had an expression of determination and pride as he returned his attention towards the coachman's back. He knew that he was hers and she was his, and would do anything to protect that sacred arrangement.

Eleanor smiled at the pair, admiring the young love that they share. Rhine didn't take her eyes off of them, wondering whether this would be the love that she would find at the palace.

Would the prince desire her, want her the way the girl grasped the boy or would he need her the way the boy held the girls hand, refusing to let it go. Would he see her as nothing but another way to exploit his pleasures, see her as another royal requirement or perhaps he would never see her through the lenses of love. Rhine was forced to leave her worries unresolved as the guard announced their arrival.

They stood in-front of a spotless building. The temple was large enough to have been constructed for either the Providential god or a major god.

As they walked up the steps, the statue of a woman wearing a crown became visible. At the feet of the statue there was an assortment of gifts, the most notable being the tiny blue dress, that could only belong to an infant. Rhine looked at the offering, hoping that it was placed there as a prayer for fertility.

Rhine and Eleanor walked into the Hera's temple, Eleanor performing a small prayer before entering. The guard did not enter, leaving the girls to continue on their own. It was known that men were discouraged from entering Hera's temple, seeing that the goddess represented fundamental female virtues. He gave a small bow to the girls and ventured off back into the streets of Daneth.

* * *

They hadn't taken two steps that Rhine and Eleanor were greeted by a priestess. She wore the traditional white dress and a silver necklace, with an engraving of a crown in the center. The silver showed her status within the Temple; the engraving showed the goddess she served.

Rhine caught sight of the pink gemstone at the center of the engraving, understanding that she was the woman in charge of this temple.

She had a kind smile, though her eyes looked at the pair in an almost condescing fashion. Being significantly shorter than both girls did nothing to stop the sense of superiority she gave off.

"Ladies," she started, her voice warm, "How comforting it is to see you both arrive. I have been told you were forced to take several detours to arrive here safely."

She lead the girls past the statue of Hera and into the back chambers of the temple. Her hand was carefully placed on Eleanor's back, simultaneously giving her support and fully controlling her. The younger didn't seem to mind, relieved by the new found safety she felt.

Rhine was more cautious, though smiled nonetheless. She was tired, too tired to spend her time attempting to decipher a woman who was required to help them.

As the priestess was talking in a hushed tone to Eleanor, Rhine took the opportunity to examine her surroundings. They were walking through a hallway, with rooms of either side. This part of the temple was lit by lanterns, lacking the open walls that the main chamber had.

The first two rooms had no doors and were significantly large. The one on the right had a small basin filled with hot water. There was a girl laying in the water, the lady in waiting from Midston. She was immobile, her curly brown hair halfway in her face. There was a younger priestess in there with her, presumably helping her clean herself. Rhine gave out a sigh of relief. _They're safe_.

The room on the left had a large table in the center and various object, fruits, and flowers lining the walls. Rhine wasn't exactly sure what the room was used for, but assumed that it had some ceremonial importance. After that, all the rooms had doors and were much smaller in width.

At the end of the hallway, the short priestess stopped them. She turned towards Rhine, letting go of Eleanor. "You will sleep here tonight and tomorrow you will finish your journey to the castle," she said.

She looked at both girls, giving them both a full smile. Eleanor nodded, thankful that she would be able to sleep in a bed rather than a carriage. Rhine didn't respond, wanting to find out what had been going on at Tebaud's plaza and whether the selected from Midston was okay.

Before she could do any of that, the priestess started talking. "I will send you each a priestess to help you prepare for tonight. Each of you baggages have been placed in your rooms… I must leave you, but I will see you in the morning." She bowed her head and turned towards right, to the other side of temple.

Once she was gone, Eleanor let out a big sigh. "I can't believe what happened today," she said, her voice tired, "And how generous of them to offer us a place, I was scared that they were going to force us into another carriage."

It was clear that Eleanor had never received special guest treatment before. Despite the refined carriage being considered upper-class treatment, she had not been able to enjoy it's luxuries due to the discomfort she had felt throughout the majority of the trip.

Rhine did not answer Eleanor, only giving her an understanding smile. As much as she enjoyed being somewhere more spacious, she did not want to stay here any longer than she needed to. The short priestess' false smile worried her and the fact that their had been a full on riot against the royals, the Selection, even possibly her, did nothing to reassure her.

Eleanor attempted to keep the conversation going, but was thankfully saved by the appearance of two young priestess'. The one of the left stated their duties, telling Rhine and Eleanor that they would assist them tonight. She proceeded in taking Eleanor to one of the smaller rooms in the hallway.

The other priestess lead Rhine to the other side of the temple. The right side looked identical to the left, with the same hallway, the same number of doors, with each room being the appropriate size. The only difference was that there was no access the front chamber of the temple.

Rhine was barely given the time to count the doors, that she was being ushered into a room. The room had two beds, a few pieces of furniture, and most importantly Rhine's small bag.

The selected was relieved to see it in person, but did not make any move to touch it now. Instead, she listened to the priestess soft voice. The young girl had a silver necklace, thinner than the ones that the other priestess' wore, telling Rhine that the girl was still undergoing training.

Grabbing a thin nightgown, the priestess brought Rhine to the bathing chamber. The heat of the water spread throughout the room, making Rhine feel at rest. This sensation was only multiplied as she entered the basin, her muscles relaxing at the touch of the water.

She let herself sink into the water until her head was the only thing that could be seen. "What is your name?"

The priestess was filling the water with some floral essence when the question was asked. She almost let all the essence fall into the water at the sound of Rhine's voice. Ever since she had entered the temple, her interactions with the outside world had been limited. Things weren't much better within the temple itself.

She hesitated before answering in a small voice. "Elise, my lady."

Rhine gave a small nod, showing that she had acknowledged her answer. "What happened?" Rhine asked.

As vague of a question, the priestess seemed to quickly understand what was being said. "I shouldn't say… my lady," she answered.

Rhine asked again, needing to know the answer. "I understand, but these people came to stop a carriage that I was in, wanting to stop me. I want to know why."

Elise looked at the floor, as if it was the first time she had ever notice that the brown had faint hints of orange in it. "Please," Rhine insisted.

The priestess pretended not to hear and walked towards the lady. She grabbed her black hair and started brushing it. Rhine let her do it, not wanting to make the young girl more uncomfortable than she already had.

"Tebaud was a simple soldier," Elise said out of nowhere. "He was born soon after the arrival of the Gods in Illea, never knowing a country that was not under their influence."

 _Tebaud, guardian of daughters_ , Rhine thought, the story finally coming back.

"Still, he grew up surrounded by the stories of when Illea was free, of when the Gods were trying to pick up the pieces after Pelias's rebellion. He heard the tales of how the Greek's lost faith in their gods."

Elise paused, wondering whether she was doing the right thing.

"When Zeus passed by Daneth to see his new kingdom, Tebaud was not among those who welcomed him. Then Zeus selected nine girls to travel back with him to the castle, under the pretext of gaining a new and better life as ladies in waiting. Some thought it was a honor, but others saw it as nothing more than the Zeus ripping families apart for his personal benefits."

Elise stopped, ashamed of what she was saying, scared that her betrayal would be heard.

Rhine took the relay, wanting Elise to know that she was safe, that she didn't need to speak if she didn't want to. "It was Tebaud that liberated, becoming the first Illean to openly rebel against Zeus wishes, against the god of gods."

Elise nodded, returning her attention the brushing of Rhine's hair. They were both silent, Elise too scared to talk. Rhine, for once, did not know what to say.

"The last selected from Zuni never came back," Elise said, her voice almost a whisper. "They said that she had become close friends with Princess Marie and was know one of her ladies in waiting."

A tear ran down the priestess face, though Rhine could not tell it was for the selected who had disappeared or for herself.

"The family went as far to ask the other selected, but each of them diverted the conversation. The selection took her… the gods took her."

Tears were running down her face freely now. The pair was silent for the rest of the bath, neither wanting to try and guess what had happened to the selected from Zuni.

* * *

Rhine had no dreams that night. The nine long hours of sleep had not washed away the sense of dread from the previous night. Not only that, she seemed more tired than she had been before going to sleep.

Her movements were slow as she dressed herself. She did not address anybody the entire morning. As she left the temple, she gave a polite thank you to the priestess, not looking them in the eye.

It was only when she has entered the carriage that Rhine noticed that there were two girls the vehicle with her. Eleanor and the selected from Sumner.

Rhine looked around, trying to understand were the lady in waiting was, but saw no immediate answer. It was only when Elise came to carriage with Rhine's bag that she found the answer.

"She isn't doing well," Elise said, her voice quieter than usual, "The other priestess' have decided that it would be for the best if she stayed within the sacred walls of the temple."

Before Rhine could answer, the priestess had regained the steps of the temple. She smiled at Rhine as the carriage rolled away into the streets of Daneth.

It was all Rhine could do to smile back, her mind clouded with one question. How many of them would lose their mind and bodies to the Selection?

* * *

So this chapter ended up being longer than I expected. I had planned to have another scene, but I thought that there was enough information already. We have the first introduction to one of the selected, the lovely Lady Rhine. Eleanor is a character of my own creation and may have a few other appearances in the future. As much as I want to write about your characters, some filler selected will be needed throughout the story to go along with the plot. Also I am amazed by all the people that reviewed. It really pushes me to write when I see the support that you are all giving me. School is starting, so that means updates will be coming less frequently. I will do my best to update, but if there are moments where I do not do so, don't worry, I am still writing. Final note, yes Eleanor is sixteen. I did not want any of the submissions to be sixteen, because that is a young age to get married and the chances that they wouldn't be as mature as Anthony would be greater, therefore making them harder to write within the story.


End file.
